


Wine Stand

by FoodsandDudes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodsandDudes/pseuds/FoodsandDudes
Summary: After raiding a former Royals castle two farm boys, Luke and Ryan, go into the castle cellar in search of anything to bring home.





	Wine Stand

His hands are dark with dirt, wine, and a bit of blood it wasn't the most ideal level of cleanliness to drink with but, he was sure that if he left Ryan alone with the barrel of wine when he got back it would be empty.

"Planning on coming up for air, Ryan?" he asked.

The fingers that were around the barrel tightened and turned whiter as it gripped the edge. Ryan's arms were trembling as he pushed up. Luke pulled Ryan's legs to help him out of the barrel.

The smell of alcohol became even more potent when Ryan came up, it was intoxicating.

"Like it?" Luke asked and gave Ryan a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Holy shit. It's so good"

Ryan came up face flushed and his short dark brown beard and hair had red wine dripping from it.

"It's pure," Ryan said enthusiastically.

Luke had pure wine maybe once or twice in his life but to drink wine, by the mouthful, was something that only a royal had the chance to do. Like the royal family that had lived in the castle above them.

"Shh, Ryan," he hissed, "You want to get our asses kicked because you couldn't keep your voice down?"

"They can't hear us" Ryan said as he licked the sweet wine from his hands, "Go in, have some."

He held the side of the barrel with both hands then lowered himself in. Ryan's hand was on his back if he tumbled in, they were cold and wet from the wine. It wasn't chilled, but the wine was in the cool cellar with them and when the liquid touched his forehead he couldn't help but flinch.

The inside of the barrel made his eyes burn and the sloshing of the liquid made him almost hesitant to go down again. He was a few centimeters from the surface when he pursed his lips to graze it again.

He felt Ryan's and hand slip a bit and couldn't resist the instinct to bring his hand down.

Ryan cursed and whispered to him from outside but he couldn't hear, his heart was pounding, the wine came up to his wrist. He lowered himself even more carefully to the surface of the wine and began to take small sips which lead to larger gulps.

It had only been a few seconds when he felt Ryan pull his legs up and he pushed from the bottom of the barrel to straighten himself.

"Leave some for me!" Ryan said, steadying the barrel as Luke fixed his shirt.

Luke licked his lips and a bit of his mustache. His bearded, before a pale corn yellow, was now a dark brown. Wine dripped from the long beard to his shirt.

"So fucking good," he said with an earthy tone.

Ryan smiled at him, "Shame that we spilled most of it," he said, kicking the reddish dirt on the cobblestone.

"The real shame would be if we didn't finish it all," Luke said.

Ryan nodded as he reached out to Luke's chin taking a few spare drops of wine from his beard and then licking it from his fingers.

"Think we can take some back home with us?" Ryan asked.

Luke licked his beard eyeing the barrel, "How you supposed to get any of that into a bladder without it reeking of wine?" he pointed up to the ceiling, "The morons may be drunk today but what about tomorrow, well get caught"

Ryan nodded and looked in the barrel. It was true, although the group had said that whatever someone found was theirs, there was no way that they would let comers take such a large spoil. Not only were they new, but they had killed the least in the raid, they would be lucky to get a bag a grain or even the silver they were originally promised.

"I'm going in again," Ryan said.

A few more cycles and they had emptied the barrel. Ryan licked his hands and arms trying to get the last few drops of wine. Luke licked his moustache and beard.

"You're missing some" Ryan said putting his hand under Luke's beard again and sucking at his fingers. There was a pale pink trail from Ryan's hand to wrist that he lapped up eyes closed then opened to look into Luke's eyes.

Luke swallowed, "Why are you like that?"

Ryan continued to stare at him as he let his finger trail around his lips.

Luke moved forward and closed the space between then to test the waters, he leaned forward and Ryan's hand came from his mouth to caress Luke's cheek. Their lips came together for a soft kiss.

Ryan pushed his hips forward and Luke growled in pleasure. Ryan bit the bottom of Luke's lips and wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders. 

Luke undid the knot of Ryan's trousers and stroked him until he was semi-hard. Ryan tried to do the same tugging hard at the leather string and making a frustrated groan when it only tighten around Luke's waist.

After a bit more fumbling Luke undid his own trousers, pulling the simple loop. As soon as it was gone Ryan was on his knees and sucking before Luke could even instruct him. Luke ran his fingers through Ryan's hair.

Luke came down Ryan's throat with a moan and held it there for a few seconds before Ryan pushed him off and he pulled out. Ryan coughed tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he spat to the side gagging. 

He looked down to Ryan and felt a slight pit form in his stomach. Ryan looked back up to him eyes a bit red from gagging the same red tint on his cheeks. Luke knelt down and helped Ryan finish off, Ryan's breath was in his ear, panting almost silent and when he came it was just as quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I like this ship a lot but it seems as if no one else does. :(  
> I've always felt iffy about writing with real people with real lives in fictional work but hey, here I am.  
> I truly hope that they never find this and are not offended by it if they do.


End file.
